Ela vai Fugir
by Lamari
Summary: [Oneshotsongfic] Era moça forte, Marin. Mesmo assim, ela vai fugir. [AioliaXMarin]


**Aviso: SS e seus personagens não me pertence.**

-X-X-X-

**Ela vai fugir**

**For too long she was feelling **

**That her love had lost its meaning**

**She was looking for a reason **

**Not to breakaway**

_**Há muito tempo ela vem sentindo**_

_**Que seu amor perdeu seu significado**_

_**Ela procurava uma razão**_

_**Para não fugir**_

Marin suspirou. Cambaleou por um momento. Ajeitou a pesada mochila nas costas, como se aquilo fosse o motivo de seus passos errantes. Não, não era. O peso da mochila não era nada perto do peso que sentia em sua alma. Em seu coração. Ela estancou. Virou a cabeça para trás e levantou os olhos, olhando pela última vez aquela colina ao longe. Pela última vez. O coração se apertou, se encolheu no peito juvenil. E Marin sofreu. "Não, não tem mais jeito...", pensou. – Eu vou fugir! – disse alto para si mesma, tendo nada como testemunha a não ser as pedras nuas e frias. E pôs-se a correr, alucinadamente, com destino desconhecido. Marin havia desistido.

Era moça forte, Marin. Forjada na batalha. Esculpida pela luta e pela dor. De todos os destinos, o dela fora o pior. Como que escolhida a dedo por Zeus para sofrer, Marin era uma Amazona de Atena. A Amazona de Águia, fadada a não ter vida própria. Sua vida serviria apenas para proteger à deusa. E foi tudo muito difícil para ela. Os primeiros anos no Santuário, o preconceito por ser oriental, a rivalidade insuportável com Shina de Cobra, o treinamento de Seiya e os percalços pelos quais teve de assistir seu pupilo passar. Todas as guerras, todas as batalhas... todos os medos Marin enfrentou de cabeça erguida. Nem mesmo a máscara escondia o brio de moça valente. Marin era guerreira.

Acima de tudo, Águia amava o Santuário. Amava a deusa com todo seu coração, toda sua alma. Amava o discípulo e não hesitaria em dar a vida por ele se fosse preciso: muitas vezes chegou bem perto disso. Amava as lutas e as dificuldades. Gostava de superar desafios. Chegava ao cúmulo de amar o ódio nos olhos dos outros. Especialmente das outras. Muito especialmente de Shina.

Marin agüentava tudo. Era moça forte, Marin. Entretanto, aquilo foi demais até para ela. Até para Marin de Águia. E não havia mais saída: fugir mostrou-se ser a única solução viável para aquele desafio. Desertora, Marin. Desertora, Marin. "Desertora...", pensou e apertou os olhos. Diminuiu o passo e se sentou sobre uma das pedras. "Desertora...", murmurou. Mas não chorou.

-X-X-X-

_**But I don't think she can take it**_

_**She'll be strong enough for two**_

_**Although it's hard for her to do**_

_**She'll breakaway**_

_Mas eu não acho que ela possa aguentar_

_Ela será forte o suficiente pelos dois_

_E embora seja difícil para ela fazê-lo_

_Ela vai fugir_

Sim, era moça forte, Marin. Mas nem tudo ela podia agüentar. Certas coisas doem fundo. Certas coisas penetram no âmago do ser e lá se alojam. Alijam. Perfuram a alma e sufocam o peito. Certas coisas impedem uma mulher de respirar. De viver. E Marin não se olhava mais no espelho com a altivez de antes. Não mais enfrentava as provocações com a força de antes. Não era mais a fortaleza, o baluarte que costumava ser.

Marin era de Águia e não era à toa. Embora presa à disciplina rígida do Santuário, ela voava. Voava em pensamento. Nos treinos, ela assumia mesmo seu codinome e voava pelos ares. Perseguia e encontrava os inimigos tal qual ave de rapina: os olhos sempre, sempre atentos à presa. E não havia _cobra _que resistisse àquela _águia. _Marin era predadora.

Mas também era mulher. Era menina. E, ás vezes, precisava se sentir assim. Se sentir feminina. Pequena, frágil... e isso ela nunca conseguia. Nunca tivera uma boneca, Marin. Nunca um afago mais cuidadoso. Nunca, nunca, tivera um olhar mais... malicioso. Quando Marin descobriu as primeiras curvas sentiu-se feliz. Realizada. Entretanto logo em seguida se lembrou de seu destino: era Amazona de Atena. Seu rosto pequeno, delicado, feminino e quase infantil de mulher oriental não poderia jamais ser visto por um homem. A não ser que ela o amasse. Ou que o matasse.

Marin já tinha seu escolhido. Porém ele não a amava. E ela jamais o mataria. Era moça forte, Marin. E, por isso, fugiria.

-X-X-X-

_**Forget about the bad times**_

_**Remember of the good times**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Forget about the bad times**_

_**Remember of the good times**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**She'll breakaway**_

_Esqueça dos tempos ruins_

_Lembre-se dos tempos bons_

_Mantenha a cabeça erguida_

_E fuja_

_Esqueça dos tempos ruins_

_Lembre-se dos tempos bons_

_Mantenha a cabeça erguida_

_Ela vai fugir_

Não era Marin a única excluída do Santuário. Proscrita como ela era Aiolia de Leão, o irmão do traidor. Os dois iniciaram uma estranha amizade. Aiolia importava-se com Marin, embora procurasse por demasiado mostrar que não se importava. "Seu problema, Aiolia, é que você é infantil demais!", costumava bradar ela. "E o seu, Marin, é que você é machona demais!", respondia ele. E quebrava o coração dela.

Por muitas vezes Marin saía pelos cantos escondidos do Santuário. A pensar na vida e a remoer sentimentos ela caminhava pelos cantos escuros e vazios. Conversava com os espíritos daqueles que lutaram antes dela, e nem mesmo eles conseguiam apaziguá-la. Marin queimava. E quantas e quantas vezes Aiolia não a seguiu somente para atormentá-la? "O que te perturba, Marin?", ele perguntava. "Você!", ela respondia. "Eu estou falando sério...", ele insistia. "Eu também...", ela pensava. E então suspirava. "A vida me perturba, Aiolia. O Santuário me perturba!", ela exclamava. "A única coisa que me perturba, Marin, é o Milo", ele gargalhava. "Mas se está tão ruim aqui... por que você não foge? Vai embora! Se você precisar, eu te dou cobertura...", ele dizia. "Eu te odeio!", ela gritava e corria. E, ao longe, ouvia a gargalhada dele. O coração, partido.

Ele corria atrás dela e, sorrindo, tocava em seu ombro. "Esqueça tudo o que passamos, Marin. Esqueça os tempos ruins... tempos bons virão, você vai ver!", ele consolava. E, por debaixo da máscara, ela sorria. "Obrigada!", ela respondia, tocando em sua mão. "De nada! E, se você se enfezar... jogue mesmo tudo para o alto. Marin, a vida é sua! Ninguém deveria ser obrigado a usar uma máscara a vida inteira. Ninguém!", ele se revoltava. E ia embora. "Acima de tudo, Marin, mantenha a cabeça erguida. Você é moça forte!", ele gritava ao longe.

Era moça forte, Marin. Mas certas coisas uma mulher não consegue agüentar...

-X-X-X-

_**It's a secret she's been keeping**_

_**It's been eating at her heart**_

_**Wish I could find the words to tell you**_

_**But I don't know where to start**_

_**And when she looks into her future**_

_**She sees so many problems**_

_**There are so many reasons**_

_**She should pack up the past**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**She'll breakaway**_

_É um segredo que ela mantém_

_Que está devorando seu coração_

_Eu gostaria de encontrar as palavras pra lhe dizer_

_Mas não sei onde começar_

_E quando ela olha para seu futuro_

_Ela vê tantos problemas_

_Há tantos motivos_

_Para ela embalar o passado_

_E fugir_

_Ela vai fugir_

Era um dia claro quando Marin se deu conta. Ela assistia ao treino dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. E achava graça de Aiolia estufando o peito e olhando sem olhar para sua direção. Achou ainda mais graça quando Milo, aproveitando-se da distração do outro, atingiu o Cavaleiro de Leão com toda força que conseguiu, exclamou um "tomou, bichano!", e saiu comemorando para junto de Camus de Aquário.

Marin pulou a grade que separava a arena da pequena arquibancada e correu em direção a Aiolia. Gargalhou por debaixo da máscara, que refletiu os raios de sol nos cabelos loiros-acinzentados do amigo. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e pousou o polegar levemente em seus lábios róseos. Fitou-o nos olhos, embora ele não pudesse perceber isso. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Marin agradeceu por estar usando a máscara, caso contrário ele perceberia suas faces vermelhas e seus olhos lânguidos. Marin se deu conta de que estava apaixonada quando Aiolia lhe tomou a mão, segurando-a forte, e murmurou um "me leva pra casa..." com voz embargada.

A moça obedeceu sem pestanejar. Ajudou Aiolia a se levantar e o moço apoiou-se em seu ombro. Os dois caminharam a passos lentos até a Casa de Leão. Aiolia a convidou para entrar e Marin, titubeante, aceitou. E foi lá que Aiolia desnudou-lhe o coração. Leão contou sobre como sofria por Aiolos ser tachado de traidor. Sobre como doía em seu peito ver que os outros dourados o olhavam de soslaio, desconfiando de sua lealdade para com a deusa. Especialmente Milo, que vivia a lhe alfinetar, que não confiava nele de forma alguma. E, pela primeira vez, Aiolia não parecia aquele menino rebelde e infantil de sempre.

E Marin compadeceu-se dele. Contou-lhe sobre como ela também era malvista pelas companheiras. Como não entendia o preconceito idiota das outras por ela ser oriental sendo que dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro tinha até um brasileiro. E Aiolia lhe explicou que, por estarem na Grécia, o conceito de Ocidente era muito importante. Marin compreendeu, mas não entendeu. "Sou uma Amazona como as outras. Dou minha vida a Atena como todos vocês...", ela argumentou. "Eu sei disso... mas a vida não é justa, Marin. Pelo menos não para nós dois...", ele respondeu.

Aiolia deitou-se sobre as pernas de Marin e ela se pôs a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. "Marin, eu poderia ficar aqui... assim... pelo resto de minha vida...", ele disse. Ela suspirou, ressentida. "Aiolia eu...", ela balbuciou. Queria dizer que tinha se descoberto apaixonada por ele. Mas não conseguiu. "Está ficando tarde... devo ir!", ela afirmou e fez com que ele se levantasse, muito a contragosto.

Ela já estava à porta da Casa de Leão quando Aiolia veio ao encontro dela, esbaforido. "Marin... deixe-me ver seu rosto!", ele pediu. "NÃO!", ela respondeu. "Você bem sabe o que isso significa!", ela completou. "Claro que sei... ame-o ou mate-o! E daí, Marin? Quem liga pra essas regras idiotas? Deixe-me ver seu rosto!", ele pediu novamente. "NÃO!", ela tornou resoluta. "Você deve ser é bem feia!", ele riu. "E você é um monstro, Aiolia... um monstro!", ela respondeu. E correu. Correu... correu... correu...

No dia seguinte ele a procurou e se desculpou. Ela aceitou as desculpas. E desde então ela soube que seu coração pertence a Aiolia de Leão. Em segredo ela amou, em segredo ela chorou. Em segredo ela queimou em seu alojamento, pensando nas mãos dele. Na boca dele... na língua dele... Por diversas vezes ela se pegou pensando em contar-lhe tudo. Em tirar a máscara e revelar seu rosto. Em confessar-se, dessa forma, perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Mas não conseguia. Havia tantas, tantas barreiras... e ela não sabia como transpô-las.

Era moça forte, Marin. Mas um sorriso de Aiolia a fazia estremecer e perder o chão.

-X-X-X-

_**But I don't think she can take it**_

_**And just friehdship can't replace it**_

_**She'll be strong enough for two**_

_**Although it's hard for her to do**_

_**She'll breakaway**_

_Mas eu não acho que ela possa agüentar_

_E só amizade não pode substituir_

_Ela será forte o suficiente pelos dois_

_E embora seja difícil para ela fazê-lo_

_Ela vai fugir_

Marin suspirava, perdida pelos cantos. Deixou de se alimentar direito e perdeu o interesse pelos treinos. Vez ou outra lia um romance qualquer e se pegava imaginando-se como a donzela presa no alto da torre. Invariavelmente sorria quando a imagem de Aiolia de armadura, tal qual um cavaleiro medieval, vinha-lhe à mente. E, aos poucos, todos perceberam a mudança da Águia. "Você é japonesa, Marin, não adianta. Acha mesmo que algum dos cavaleiros de ouro vai querer ficar com você? Nem mesmo o irmão do traidor te quer! Não seja idiota!", bradava a italiana. E, em determinado momento, Marin não teve mais forças para retrucar. Somente deixava que Shina falasse... no fundo, Marin começou a acreditar nas palavras ácidas da Cobra.

Um dia Aiolia estava descendo para o alojamento das Amazonas e ouviu as palavras rudes de Shina. Ele correu e pegou a italiana pelo pescoço. "Quem você pensa que é, Amazona de Cobra, para falar assim de Marin? Você não tem direito nem de dizer o nome dela! E fique você sabendo, Shina, que eu ficaria com Marin de bom grado. Ela que não me quer, ouviu? Ela!", bradou o moço, fazendo Shina correr para um canto em desespero.

Marin sorriu por debaixo da máscara e, tal qual a donzela de seus romances, sentiu-se resgatada. Entrelaçou sua mão à mão dele e foram caminhando, até que chegaram à praia que circundava o Santuário. Sentaram-se sobre a areia e Aiolia sorriu. "Aiolia eu...", ela balbuciou. Tomava coragem para tirar a máscara. "Não precisa agradecer, Marin...", ele sorriu. "E-eu... e-eu... ah, Aiolia...", ela suspirou. Ele sorriu. E ela levantou a mão e segurou a máscara pelo queixo. Foi tirando a peça de metal aos poucos: primeiramente apareceu o queixo fino, pontudo. "Você tem queixo de boneca, Marin!", ele disse. Ela tremia ele tomou-lhe a mão. "Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Marin. Não fiz nada de mais!", ele afirmou. "Além do mais... amigos são pra essas coisas!", ele completou, sorrindo. E foi como um balde d'água que Marin recebeu aquelas palavras. "Amigo... claro!", ela murmurou. "Sim, Marin, você pode sempre contar comigo... sou seu amigo... agora, vai, tira logo essa máscara!", ele pediu com o coração aos pulos no peito. "Desculpe-me Aiolia, mas não posso. Obrigado por me ajudar com Shina, mas não precisava. Sou forte, sabia?", ela disse com firmeza. Levantou-se e desapareceu no horizonte, deixando um Leão completamente atordoado para trás.

Era moça forte, Marin. Forte o suficiente pelos dois. Mas somente a amizade dele não era o suficiente. Não havia mais saída a não ser a fuga. Deserção. Era moça forte, Marin. Era...

-X-X-X-

_**Forget about the bad times**_

_**Remember of the good times**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Forget about the bad times**_

_**Remember of the good times**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**She'll breakaway**_

_Esqueça dos tempos ruins_

_Lembre-se dos tempos bons_

_Mantenha a cabeça erguida_

_E fuja_

_Esqueça dos tempos ruins_

_Lembre-se dos tempos bons_

_Mantenha a cabeça erguida_

_Ela vai fugir_

Ia se levantar e recomeçar a carreira alucinada rumo a lugar nenhum. Rumo a qualquer lugar que não fosse o Santuário. Rumo a qualquer lugar onde não tivessem sequer ouvido falar de Aiolia de Leão. Ia, pois ao longe ouviu passos esbaforidos de alguém que corria e gritava seu nome. Ao longe... "ah, não!", ela pensou. Lembrou-se de colocar a máscara e somente então saiu correndo, fugindo, para o sentido oposto de onde vinha a voz.

Marin correu. Voou tal como a Águia que lhe dava o nome. E jamais poderia imaginar que um Leão a alcançaria. Mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força e caiu, rolando pelo chão bruto de rocha nua.

– Onde você pensa que vai, Marin? Fugir de mim? Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, esqueceu? Velocidade da luz quer dizer alguma coisa pra você? Ou será que você é burra demais pra saber o que isso significa? – Aiolia perguntou, ríspido, olhando com olhos ferinos para a moça jogada no chão.

Marin olhou para cima e, se não usasse a máscara, o rapaz poderia perceber toda a raiva, todo o ódio que exalava de seus olhos. Ela fechou as mãos e se levantou. Partiu para cima dele com toda força que tinha. – Eu te odeio tanto, Aiolia! Tanto! – gritou Marin enquanto distribuía socos pelo peito do moço.

– Acalme-se, Marin! – bradou Aiolia segurando as duas mãos da moça. – O que acontece com você? Onde você pensa que vai?

– Vou embora, Aiolia! Fugir daqui, fugir desse Santuário! Não é você mesmo quem sempre me dizia pra fugir? Pra esquecer as coisas ruins e pensar somente nas boas? Resolvi seguir seu conselho, Aiolia! – respondeu Marin. Afastou-se do moço e pegou a mochila do chão. – Agora me deixa.

Aiolia gargalhou. – Ora essa, Marin. Sempre disse pra você pensar nas coisas boas. Fugir é uma boa opção, sempre foi. Disso eu sempre soube. Agora... pra que fugir se a melhor coisa está aqui, bem em frente a você?

– Você é um idiota, Aiolia! – reclamou Marin enfurecida. – Eu vou embora! Faça o que quiser: avise o Santuário, dê o alarme. Faça com que me peguem e me matem, que morte é a pena que os desertores merecem. Eu não me importo! Vá, mas me deixe, Aiolia. Por favor! – ela se virou e continuou a andar.

Ele aproximou-se dela e agarrou-lhe mais uma vez pelo braço. – Marin, espere... – murmurou. Baixou os olhos e suspirou. – Eu sei que sou idiota às vezes... não, todo o tempo... como agora, que cheguei e te impedi. Eu não quis te chamar de burra, Marin, você não é burra. É que soube que você queria fugir e não soube o que fazer... eu nunca sei o que fazer...

– Me deixa, Aiolia! Me larga! – agitou-se Marin enquanto combatia as lágrimas.

– Não, eu não te largo. Não te largo mesmo! Não vou te largar, Marin. Você tem motivos pra fugir e eu sei... mas também tem motivo pra ficar!

– Tenho mesmo, Aiolia? Não consigo encontrar nenhum!

– Eu não sou um bom motivo, Marin?

– Você, Aiolia, é o maior motivo que me faz fugir!

– Então é verdade? O que Milo me disse?

– O que ele te disse?

– Que você... que você... que você... que você estava indo embora porque é apaixonada por mim!

– Eu odeio o Milo!

– Eu também! Essa é a segunda coisa que temos em comum...

– Qual a outra?

– Acho que a mesma paixão. Eu sou idiota e crianção, Marin, por isso nunca te disse. Eu não sou seu amigo. Eu não quero ser seu amigo. Eu quero você pra mim, Marin.

As pernas da moça bambearam. – É verdade isso, Aiolia? Porque, vindo de você... não é só uma tentativa de me fazer ficar, não?

Aiolia gargalhou. – Claro que é uma tentativa pra te fazer ficar! O que seria de mim sem você? De Aiolia sem Marin?

– E de Marin sem Aiolia? – ela sorriu por sob a máscara. – Você nem sabe como eu sou...

– Pois está na hora de saber, não? – ele sorriu e deu dois passos até ela. Ficaram tão próximos que a respiração dele embaçava a máscara dela. E ele colocou as duas mãos sobre o metal e, aos poucos, foi retirando o artefato. Reparou que o peito dela subia e descia cada vez mais rápido pela ansiedade. Jogou a máscara ao longe, mandando às favas a última barreira que havia entre os dois. – Você é exatamente como eu imaginava, Marin. Linda... delicada... Eu te amo!

Era moça forte, Marin. Mas um único beijo foi capaz de derreter-lhe o coração.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: _Fic pequenininha e rapidinha. Meu primeiro – e último – hentai (se é que isso pode ser chamado de hentai!)._

_Impressionante como é difícil escrever homem com mulher, meu Deus! É paradoxal, mas yaoi sai tão mais fácil..._

_Mas eu precisava fazer essa fic pra Marin. Ela merece!_

_Tenho a incrível impressão de que a fic poderia ter saído bem melhor, maaaaaaas... _

_Bem, nem preciso dizer: comentários são mais que bem vindos!!!!!!_

Música: Breakaway, da Donna Summer 


End file.
